


Tudor England

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Balthazar (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Dean being a cockblock, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Religion, Time Travel, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A trip to Tudor England, what could go wrong? A young Queen with eyes for the Archangel, and a Princess who inspires the heart of the Winchester





	Tudor England

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of Premarosa, I hope you enjoy it!!

‘He’s tall.’ The man gruffed, leaning back in the wooden chair with a look of anger. She regarded him carefully, then looked to the handsome men that were being dragged to the Tower. She hated this Palace, it was ugly compared to her tastes, and was so evidently dangerous for the previous wives. Katherine smiled up at her husband, patting her hand against the fat-swelled one of Henry’s, the men around bowing and taking leave.

‘But not as handsome, nor as powerful, as you, my King.’ The Queen assured, although she didn’t agree. The men had been proclaimed as foreign ambassadors, but the wink of the shorter one to the Queen had caused them both to be put in chains. Whatever the etchings on the side of them, a gift from the King of Spain when Henry first married the dowager Princess of Wales, Lady Catherine, they had seemed to hurt the shorter man. That was enough for them to be accused of witchcraft, despite how gorgeous both of them were.

It wasn’t her fault. Katherine was young, young enough to be her husband’s grand-daughter, yet she was married to him. He had a short temper, his leg was pus-filled and awful, and his breath smelt of the meats he consumed every day. Henry felt free to flirt with everyone, and Katherine found herself having to watch a certain lady, Catherine Parr, for fear of her husband straying. But he loved her, found her youth the sweetest thing, called her the ‘Rose without a Thorn.’ So what if she wished to flirt with the men of Court, they were her loyal subjects, and should bow down to her.

‘He looks like me as a youth, does he not? Does he have Plantagenet blood?’ It was quiet enough that only Katherine heard it, and she realised they were talking about the one that hadn't been the one to flirt, the taller man. Not really her type, he seemed to stern, but she could see what Henry feared. Tall, broad, dark hair. Plantagenets were typically fair, but apart from the hair colour, he could have been a like-image of Edward IV, which would not do well. She didn’t want him executed, if only so that she could flirt with the other.

‘Unlikely, Sire. His skin looks too rough, like he is a peasant, not a noble.’ Henry seemed to consider her words, brushing his fingers over her pale skin. He had been less keen on touching her lately, which only made her seek affection elsewhere. When she was the prettiest woman in all of the Kingdom, why should she not be adored?

‘Have Cromwell talk to them.’ A faint murmur travelled through the room, for Cromwell had been executed after the last Queen, Ann, turned out to be a woman closely resembling a horse. Bless, Katherine had served her loyally as her lady in waiting, but it couldn’t stop the King from noticing how much prettier she was.

‘My love, Cromwell was executed.’ She remined him softly, and he seemed to pause. The Seymour man, the one that still held favour because of the stupid Edward boy, the one that stood between her and the heritage of the Tudors, stepped forwards, ready to assist.

‘Have their faith declared.’ Henry vaguely stated, looking off to the side rather than at his wife, or the man that offered. Katherine glared to the man, it was bad enough having to deal with the Seymours, yet alone Henry’s two daughters who were currently staying. Mary was older than her, which wasn’t very pleasant, and Elizabeth was her cousin. The Duke insisted that she was not to be forgotten, but Katherine couldn’t help but disagree. How foolish must Anne Boleyn have been, to get caught flirting with other men? To dabble in Witchcraft?

**

‘Really? You couldn’t stop yourself?’ Sam growled, and Gabriel could possibly understand why he was slightly mad. But Katherine Howard had been notoriously pretty, drawing the eyes of most of the male courtiers, the ones that weren’t secretly gay anyway. Gabriel had to admit it probably hadn't been wise to flirt so openly, not when the decomposing Henry VIII sat to the side of her. The Angel-cuffs had been unexpected, but after learning they were a gift from the King of Spain, Gabriel had understood. Balthazar had always had a taste for Spanish nobility, and being the kinky Angel that he was, he wasn’t surprised that the cuffs existed.

‘If it makes you feel better, I’m most definitely only into you.’ Gabriel assured his boyfriend, who huffed. Footsteps sounded, and Gabriel perked up. He was surprised when an older-looking woman stood in the doorway, a deep red gown on her form. She was suffering from time already, wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, and a square-bodied form.

‘Princess Mary.’ Sam’s voice cut Gabriel out of his confusion, and he blinked as he recognised Henry’s eldest legitimate child. Her lips tugged up at the corners, but a frown formed, shaking her head sharply.

‘It is Lady Mary, as his Majesty proclaimed.’ How any father could disown their children like that was beyond him. Mind you, Mary would grow up to be an unlucky Queen. Gabriel wondered if he could ever convince Sam to have children, but the Hunter was already kissing the backs of her knuckles, bowing low. Huh, he never got bowed to.

‘It depends what practices one follows.’ Sam replied, Mary smiling at him. Gabriel was surprised how much younger she looked when she smiled, tracing her dress with her hands before turning.

‘You’d do wise to stick to the reformation, Master Winchester. Prince Edward is of the reformist religion.’ Gabriel had, of course, followed the changing religion throughout the years. He had never understood why people couldn’t get along, they all supported the idea of “God”, but did they know he really didn’t care about the strict practices? Going around burning the other kind of people, Protestant or Catholic, had never been acceptable. Then again, these had been different times.

‘Forgive me, Lady Mary. We’ve travelled far, and the practices we have studied have been extensive.’ This must be revenge. Gabriel was annoyed at the blush on Mary’s cheeks, the way she let her eyes trail over Sam’s form, and he wanted to lay a claim on the man. It wasn’t wise to do so yet, but he still bore holes into the back of her as they walked through the corridors.

‘The Court could do with more men like you, sire. I hope his Majesty recognises that.’

**

Sam watched how Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mary were completely dismissed, ignored by both their father and the new Queen. Katherine was the worst kind of woman, there was no hiding the way her eyes roamed, or the shifting of her hips to accentuate the curves of her hips. Gabriel may find fun in flirting with her, but Sam had an instant dislike. The King himself was impressive, if slightly off-putting, the stench bad enough with all this distance between them.

‘Lady Mary tells me you travelled. What is the state in France?’ His obsession with the country was known to Sam, on a basic level, who knew that it was shared by his daughter. When Mary lost Calais, or would lose Calais, it would forever be remembered. It was a shame, she seemed like a good woman. Stuck in devotion to Chuck, who wasn’t listening, and having to watch a woman much younger than her call herself Queen.

‘The King grows weary, ill in his health.’ Gabriel answered, before bowing his head. A short silence followed, before men helped Henry from the room, and the Queen was left at the head of the chamber. Her eyes were stuck on Gabriel, openly admiring him, and Sam had no doubt they would end their journey with Gabriel almost losing his head.

‘Perhaps, Sir Milton, you would accompany me on a tour of the Gardens?’ The Queen inquired, and Gabriel was very quick to accept. Sam sighed, mentally giving Gabriel five hours before he had to run.

**

He lasted three. When Sam found a sobbing Queen in the garden, with Guards moving across with a writ of her arrest in hand, the Winchester was quick to flee. He moved through the Palace, already lost in the many corridors, trying to find Gabriel. The last thing they needed was to be there when Katherine was executed for her crimes.

‘You there! Stand down, in the name of the King!’ He ducked into one of the alcoves, sprinting down the next corridor and almost running into the Lady Mary, who took one look at his red face and heaving chest, before ushering him into a room. Sam was about to complain, to insist he needed to find his boyfriend, before noting Gabriel in the corner of the room. He was sporting a lovely bruise on his cheek, which he hadn't healed, and his shirt was slightly torn.

‘What happened?’ Sam ignored the Princess, stepping into his boyfriend’s arms and tracing the bruise. Gabriel sighed, briefly recounting how the Queen had become slightly too forwards. Sam then, in turn, explained the Soldiers that had gone to arrest Katherine, the Queen on a heap in the Garden, quite mad.

‘I have seen this before, you must go.’ The Princess insisted, turning Sam’s attention to her. She looked stressed, hair rumpled and eyes wide, fear evident. How was she to know that the next Queen would bring both Princesses back to their heritage, would treat them as her own daughters. Elizabeth would benefit more, but Mary would get to be in Court as she deserved, not made to bend on a knee to every noble.

‘Mary, Princess, you can trust her. You can trust Catherine Parr.’ Was all Sam said before Gabriel’s arm wrapped around his mid-riff, landing on the comfy double mattress that was currently in their room. A silence fell in the room, before Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘You can’t change it, Sam.’ He sighed, thinking back to the Princess, all alone with nobody to trust.

‘I know, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to.’ Sam remarked, turning to kiss Gabriel properly on the lips. The door to their room flung open, Sam jumping back from his boyfriend, Dean looking between them.

‘Did you bring me a souvenir?’ He demanded, and Gabriel burst into laughter. Sam sighed, burying his head in his hands and trying his best to forget the face of the future Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, any requests, just drop a comment!!


End file.
